Tactics (explanation)
Here is an explanation of the tactics posted in American forum by LordTyrion. ---- I ranked these in order from my favorite tactic to least favorite. I choose not to use BOAR and RTD because they cost 1% extra tiredness, but I think those 2 are the strongest tactics and most directly influence team ratings to improve performance. I don't like SBOD or FEB which I view as tactics that change the pace of the game but don't really impact the game if teams are evenly matched. I also tend to choose TTP over IS as long as my guards are competent because I like the extra FT's and putting my opponent in foul trouble, but TTP can backfire if you have a poor turnover rating or FT skills. With good big men, I would run CTB instead of IS in most cases. Defense: *'BOAR' Self-explanatory - boosts your team's rebound rating and reduces opponent offensive rebounds - works well against CTB or against stronger rebounding teams that would be a threat to get many offensive rebounds. Costs 1% extra tiredness *'PPZ '''Reduces fouls for your team, possibly increases the number of 3's your opponent takes *'HCT Increases the number of turnovers for the other team - may slightly increase the number of fouls for your team *'CES '''Reduce opponent shooting %'s, increase fouls for your team and opponent FT chances *'WOO Works better against teams with higher tiredness, increases the number of turnovers for the other team, the guide says this can backfire and in general I have found HTC to be more effective for my team (and my team usually has higher tiredness than the opponent so WOO may backfire). *'SBOD' Reduces the pace of the game by forcing opponents into longer possessions and fewer fast break points. *'N '''Costs 1% extra tiredness and is probably the worst tactic Offense: *'RTD''' Reduces your team's turnovers, but costs 1% extra tiredness *'TTP' Increases your team's FT's and shots close to the basket, reduces 3's. A good tactic to use if the opponent's bench is weak, your team has good FT shooters. In my experience, guards shoot more in TTP while big men shoot more in IS. May increase the number of turnovers for your team, so it may not be a wise tactic if you have a poor turnover rating. *'CTB' Increases your team's offensive rebounds - might increase the number of times your players get fouled - this really benefits big men who are likely to take shots after getting offensive rebounds. *'DS' Increases the number of 3's both teams attempt - useful if your guards are better at shooting and more experienced. May reduce the number of turnovers for your team as well because your players aren't penetrating as often. *'IS' The opposite of DS - increases the number of 2's your team attempts and reduces the number of 3's they attempt (I'm assuming this carries over to the other team as well similar to DS). If you have good big men and poor guards, this may be a good tactic to use. *'FEB' Increases the pace of play - I would only use this if your team is the clear favorite, because more opportunities leads to less of a chance of random screwing you over (if you are expected to score more on each possession, having more opportunites for both teams should benefit you) *'N' Costs 1% extra tiredness and is probably the worst tactic Category:Statements